Seven Deadly Guardians
by The Real Cookie Monster
Summary: The Vongola guardians each have their own deadly sins to hide. Seven Deadly Sins Challenge!   Reader X Various


Hello! This is my first fanfiction written on my own! I hope you like it! Seven Deadly Sins Challenge.

Please Read abd Review!

* * *

><p>Greed - Yamamoto Takeshi<p>

* * *

><p>You weren't sure how you got into this situation. Actually you had no idea how you got into this! Though, looking ahead at Takeshi, who is swinging his sword around like a mad man, you began to think this might be his fault. After all, Yamamoto Takeshi was a very greedy man.<p>

* * *

><p>This probably all started back during your final year of middle school. Oh, what a gloriously awkward year it was. Your (HC) hair that fell right below your chin and never seemed to stay down. Your eyes glazed over from pure exhaustion after hearing your older sister talk on the phone _ALL NIGHT_. It wasn't that you didn't care for your appearance, but after an entire day of nonstop pressure from family and friends you really didn't have time for it.

The first time you met Takeshi was innocent enough, sure you might have flashed him your "dainty garments" but that really wasn't the point. It was during your daily dance classes, the class was being held in the school gym for there was a dance competition coming up. Unfortunately, it just so happened that rain suddenly decided to pour down at increasing speeds completely covering the baseball fields in mud. Neither of the stubborn instructors wanted to release their hold on the gym so finally it was decided that they would share it. The instructor, still fuming at her loss, yelled at you and the others to begin the dance, while the baseball team sheepishly watched from the corners of their eyes. You began prancing, every move you made as delicate as the last. You danced as though you were walking on air. All those around you watched in awe while you smirked inwardly. This always happened; you were the center of every dance, the string that holds it together, without you there would be no dance. As you danced gracefully along with your fellow dancers you noticed one of the baseball boys was staring at you. Not just friendly staring, but boring holes into your head as though trying to burn through it. His glare made you grow increasingly uncomfortable, so uncomfortable that you began to lose your footing. The rest is history, in your dramatic falling sequence you manage to flip up your skirt and fall flat on your butt. Much to your dismay, today you felt like taking one of your older sister's scandalous thongs. Then much like in those overly coincidental movies, you managed to flash everyone in the room causing a mass panic. This angered you of course, but not as much as that same baseball player who still stared at you with the same amounts of intensity.

* * *

><p>That was your first meeting but that still doesn't explain how you got to where you are now. So, later in the year you found out that the boy staring at you was <em>THE<em> Yamamoto Takeshi. You had heard about him, only the deaf wouldn't have, from his many adoring fan girls of which he had many. It turns out he was quite the heart throb, so why he had to stare at you and make you lose the main role in the dance – not to mention being kicked out of dance entirely because of your risky underwear – was beyond you.

The only one you knew who would have any answers was that angelic girl, Sasagawa Kyoko, she talked to you one occasion and you had seen her hanging around Yamamoto and his friends. So one day you finally had the courage to ask her what was his problem.

"Hey, Sasagawa-san! Mind if I sit next you." Not waiting for her answer, you go on ahead and sit done in the seat in front of her. Your eyes filled with the intention of interrogation. Sasagawa began fidgeting in her seat not enjoying the glare you were giving her. She began to gain her angelic composure that only she has and gave you that sweet smile. You took this as an invitation to continue pressing on. "I have a question for you." Kyoko gave you a skeptical look but nodded signaling for you to continue, "Um, err, do you, by chance… Know…. Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Kyoko looked a bit surprised by your question but almost immediately went back to her never faltering smile. She began to give you the basics of what she knew about Yamamoto, since she knew that was what you wanted. "Hm, well Yamamoto-san… he's, how do you say, um eccentric." You cock your head to the side in confusion but Kyoko laughs it off and continues, "See, most people don't realize this but he's got a lot more to him. I mean at first sight he seems like a cheerful baseball lover, but, I don't know, I've always felt like there's something else to him. Occasionally you'll see it, like when he gets really down or mad. I can't really describe it because I've only seen it for maybe a spit second. Other than that he's everything that everyone says, polite, kind, and a bit absent minded some times." Kyoko began giggling a little, but you couldn't help but feel a shudder roll down your spine. You had a feeling that one of those odd occurrences happened when you first met him. Your head told you to stay away from him but curiosity began to get the better of you. Besides, you thought, how much worse could it get?

* * *

><p>About a month later you met Yamamoto again. It was after school when all the other students had left, it was probably just you and him left. You began to shiver as the anxiety slowly building up. Though, you only had a moment to question why you were here when Yamamoto appears from around the corner. He gives off a surprised look then begins laughing as he always does. "Oh? (Last Name)? What are you doing here? School got out about four hours ago, did you lose something?" He smiled at you, though in some ways it only furthered your fears,<p>

"Ehehehe… Um, no, no. Haven't lost anything, but um…" You could feel your resolve dropping as your words became less understandable and more single sounds. Eventually you managed to ask him why he stared at you so intensely several months ago.

His smile began to drop as a line formed in place of it, his brows slowly furrowing together. He let out a sight and took a seat on the bench, then signaling with his finger for you to sit down. "Do I need a reason, (Name)? Couldn't I just stare at a pretty girl?" Yamamoto chuckles darkly, causing you to attempt to slowly back away only to have him grab your wrist. He gives you an almost possessive look causing you to shudder in his hand.

"Yamamoto-san, could you let go of me. You're starting to hurt my wrist." You begin to squirm under his touch but he seems to have no intention of letting you go.

"(Name)" He says, "I want you." Now to most this would seem like a lustful request but you knew by the look in his eyes he wanted you as much as a child wants candy. Purely for the reason of want, he didn't want you hungrily; no he wanted you like an object. You began to pull away violently greatly regretting your decision to come here. "I'm sorry (Name), truly I am. But, I can't let you leave now. Don't worry, I promise to take care of you."

You began to look for any signs of psychopathic intent in his eyes but found none. He was serious and he was sane, which only made him all the more frightening.

Three years past since then, Yamamoto – no Takeshi, as he wanted you to call him by his name – had kept his promise. You became fused to his side as he greedily took everything you had to offer and then some. Every feeling slowly drained from your body as he hungrily absorbed you. Takeshi didn't want anyone else, no he just wanted you.

* * *

><p>So now three years later you sit on the uncomfortable bleachers in the gym. Your chin length hair now brushing to top of your shoulders, your eyes still glazed over from fatigue. Though, not form your sister anymore, but from your greedy and obsessed Takeshi. A relationship had never been established, people thought what they wanted of you both. Takeshi still the top baseball player and now swordsman, and you… Well your life came to a fault once you met him; his needs always took place of yours. Because of Takeshi you lost your friends, family, and future. Honestly, you were beginning to feel like a trophy wife.<p>

You watched Takeshi slash his sword through the air, cutting anything in its path. Then the clock struck seven and you realized just how long you have been contemplating your downfall. Takeshi sheathed his sword and began to walk towards you, your breath became rigid and your head began to spin. He laid a gentle kiss on your forehead before pulling you to your feet. You sighed inwardly knowing what was coming next, he was going to greedily take your energy away from you to prolong his life and shorten yours.

No matter how much you wanted to run away from him you had nowhere to go, only the sanctity of his arms. You looked at him questioningly as he gently patted your head while giving his signature laugh. "(Name)! Why so down? You've been looking depressed recently, anything wrong?" So many questions just like the time he proclaimed his want for you. Not much has changed in his life but yours has been turned upside down.

"Nothing Takeshi. Now come on let's go get something to eat, I haven't eaten since two." You chose not to tell him your feeling. Why? You weren't sure. All you knew and will continue to know for the rest of your life is that Yamamoto Takeshi is greed, his entire being is greed. Whatever he wants he gets, no other say in the matter. You had to learn this the hard way.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it and please give POSITIVE feed back!<p>

I'm thinking of doing either Envy or Wrath next. Thanks again!

-Cookie Monster


End file.
